Tentaciones
by Imara
Summary: Lo que no nos contaron del sexto año en Hogwarts, contado desde el algo-más-que-peculiar punto de vista de Hermione Granger.
1. Insomnio

Disclaimer: ni la marca Harry Potter ni ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en el fanfic me pertenecen.

Aviso: en algunos capítulos puede haber contenido no apto para menores. Si eres menor de edad y decides seguir leyendo, hazlo bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

**1 – Insomnio**

Un escalofrío me recorrió las extremidades hasta llegar a lo más profundo de mi ser. ¿Frío? Imposible, estábamos en Septiembre y el verano rehusaba marcharse. Una ola de calor estaba azotando todo el oeste de Europa, de arriba a abajo. Exceptuando evidentemente las zonas infectadas de dementores, claro.

El cambio climático, seguro. Tendría que sumarlo a mi lista de cosas por las que luchar para intentar mejorarlas. Eso y retomar el PEDDO, que desde cuarto curso no había logrado avanzar nada.

Otro escalofrío me sacudió. Por Merlín, ¡tenía los vellos de punta! Apenas llevaba un camisón corto, de color celeste, tal vez demasiado fresco para la época. Probé a cubrirme con las sábanas y la manta. Casi al instante tuve que lanzarlas a los pies de la cama, sintiéndome acalorada.

Traté de conciliar el sueño, sin éxito. Mi cuerpo no cesaba de sacudirse, pero ahora también empezó a sudar la zona en contacto con la cama. Al borde de un ataque de nervios, me puse en pie de un salto. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sin un ápice de sueño.

Miré a las chicas que dormían en la habitación. Por las ventanas del dormitorio se divisaba el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas que se reflejaban en el lago, otorgándole un aspecto casi mágico... Es decir, más mágico de lo que ya era.

El lago. Tal vez... Sí, definitivamente podría ser una buena idea.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me armé de una bata y mi varita y salí sigilosamente de la habitación. No habría sido necesario tanto sigilo, pues esas chicas tenían el sueño más profundo que el mismísimo Ron Weasley. Al salir de la Torre de Gryffindor, la Señora Gorda gruñó en sueños.

Caminé por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts durante un buen rato, atenta a cualquier ruido que pudiera delatar la presencia de algún profesor que estuviera de guardia. A cada paso que daba más me arrepentía de haber salido de la torre. No es que fuese a hacer nada malo... Además, era Prefecta, y tenía por ello ciertas ventajas.

Cuando al fin llegué a mi destino suspiré aliviada y susurré la contraseña para entrar en el baño de los Prefectos. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me adentré en el gran baño.

Lentamente, me deshice de la bata, el camisón y las pequeñas braguitas, que cayeron a mis pies. Cuando ya me había encaminado hacia la piscina, sentí remordimientos por dejar la ropa tirada en el suelo. Tras volver y colocarla cuidadosamente sobre un mueble cercano me dirigí de nuevo hasta la piscina.

De nuevo volví a sentir un escalofrío, esta vez comenzó por la punta de mi pie derecho, al sumergirlo en el agua. Noté cómo subía por la pierna, se extendía por el vientre y llegaba a cada extremo de mi cuerpo desnudo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la piscina mi cuerpo comenzaba a adaptarse a la nueva temperatura. Ya no parecía tan helada como al principio. Estaba tibia, a la temperatura perfecta para aquel momento. Cuando llegué al último escalón me sumergí.

Se sentía tan bien... No tardé mucho en acordarme de los grifos que rodeaban la piscina. Comencé a abrir mis favoritos. La espuma suave como el aire, con olor a hierba mojada. Aquella otra más densa, con un ligero toque a canela... Embriagada por los aromas, me dejó flotar sobre la superficie.

Una sonrisa me cruzó el rostro. Sentía la piel tan sensible que la espuma me estaba haciendo cosquillas allá donde me tocaba. Me volví a colocar en posición vertical, con los pies tocando el suelo, ligeramente mareada.

Fui hasta la zona menos profunda, donde la gente podía sentarse sin hundir la cabeza en el agua. Me apoyé contra el borde y alcé los brazos, observando aquellas pequeñas pompitas que brillaban como perlas, explotando una a una al contacto con el aire.

Miré mi pecho, que sobresalía ligeramente del agua. Dos suaves montículos, del tamaño adecuado para una chica de mi edad. Recorrí con una uña aquellas curvas. Arriba... abajo... y arriba. Observé cómo mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar con más rapidez.

Curiosa, bajé en línea recta hasta el ombligo, donde di un rodeo y volví a subir. Abarqué con suavidad mis pechos, endureciéndose los pezones al instante. Los masajeé unos instantes, preguntándome por qué no repetía aquello más a menudo.

Mientras hacía eso, mis piernas habían empezado a frotarse una contra la otra, como faltas de atención. Dejé mis pechos y sumergí los brazos en el agua. De las caderas, mis manos bajaron hasta las rodillas, donde apenas se detuvieron para volver a subir, esta vez por la parte interna de las piernas.

Sentí pequeñas sacudidas debido a aquel contacto con mi piel. Con apenas dos dedos llegué, encogiendo la barriga, tratando de aguantar un gemido que amenazaba con salir de mi boca. Las palpitaciones de mi corazón parecían haberse trasladado a otra zona de mi cuerpo. Allí donde mis dedos se dirigían, sin pudor.

Separé ligeramente las piernas, sin ser ya consciente de lo que hacía. Despacio, dos dedos se abrieron paso entre aquellos rizos castaños, comenzando a explorar aquel recóndito lugar. Tras masajear los labios durante un rato, aquellos dedos curiosos se adentraron un poco más.

Tras jugar unos segundos con el clítoris y alrededores, y mientras mi cadera comenzaba a moverse sin mi permiso, los dedos decidieron que era hora de profundizar en el asunto. Mientras uno trazaba círculos alrededor, el otro trató de adentrarse en mi vagina, no sin cierta dificultad.

Cuando parecía que ya estaba lo suficientemente listo, entró. Al principio no sentía nada. Después comenzó a mover aquel dedo, y mi cuerpo empezó a moverse al compás. Un rato más tarde el otro dedo, aburrido de esperar, trató también de entrar.

Al fin, mi cuerpo se arqueó, y noté una descarga eléctrica. Tras aquella contracción, todos mis músculos se relajaron. Cerré los ojos y me dejé sumergir en el agua. Me encontraba tan bien... Parecía que habían pasado horas desde que salí del dormitorio.

Tras flotar un poco por el agua me obligué a salir de ella. Noté cómo volvía a ser consciente de todo el peso de mi cuerpo. Tanto era así, que hasta los párpados los sentía pesados. Cuando salí, dando un traspié debido al suelo mojado, me pareció oír una risita.

-¿Myrtle? -murmuré, temiéndome lo peor-. Sal si estás ahí -añadí, fingiendo estar segura de que era ella.

-Buenas noches, Hermione -saludó ella, y vi aparecer su cabeza translúcida por las baldosas del suelo.

-E... ¿Llevas mucho tiempo por aquí? -pregunté, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, qué va. Solo me pareció oír a alguien y subí a ver. No es habitual ver a nadie por aquí a estas horas -dijo con voz inocente. No obstante, el fantasma esbozó una sonrisa pícara que trató de borrar, pero que duró el tiempo suficiente para que me diese cuenta de que llevaba allí bastante rato.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte -se rió Myrtle, traviesa, al ver que me había puesto roja. Luego bajó la mirada por mi cuerpo, el cual, recordé repentinamente, no estaba cubierto por ninguna prenda aún. Casi corrí por la ropa. Me sequé y vestí lo más rápida que pude, entre las risas de Myrtle.

-Buenas noches, Myrtle -me despedí, lo más educada que pude en aquellas circunstancias, dejándola allí sola, flotando en el aire con expresión divertida.

Cuando salí del baño de los Prefectos, al igual que cuando entré, suspiré. ¿Cómo podía tener la mala suerte de encontrarme con Myrtle, el fantasma más cotilla y entrometido de todo Hogwarts? Aunque, en el fondo, aquella chica me daba mucha pena...

Perdida en mis pensamientos y con el corazón aún latiéndome con fuerza, caminé de nuevo por los oscuros pasillos del colegio. Debía de ir con los ojos cerrados, pues de pronto me tropecé con algo grande. Bueno, más bien algo grande se tropezó conmigo, pues fue él quien terminó encima mía, siendo yo aplastada entre el suelo y... aquella cosa.

-¿Qué...? -gruñó la cosa, con voz masculina, mientras yo me recuperaba del aturdimiento del golpe. Noté cómo sus piernas se situaban a los lados de las mías, impidiéndome moverlas. Busqué en el bolsillo de la bata y logré sacar la varita-. Lumos.

La tenue luz de la varita iluminó débilmente el pasillo donde me encontraba. Después, la luz se situó a pocos centímetros de mi nariz, y dejó de parecerme tan tenue. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Señorita Granger...? -musitó la voz masculina, y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo (esta vez, de puro pánico). Abrí los ojos, despacio, vislumbrando tras el punto de luz un rostro desagradablemente familiar.

-Profesor... ¿Snape? -dudé, deseando para mis adentros que se tratase de cualquier otro profesor. Incluso Filch, el conserje, sería bienvenido en este momento. Por Merlín, de todos los profesores del colegio, ¿tenía que ser justamente _él_?

-Una Prefecta de Gryffindor merodeando por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche... -sí, definitivamente aquella forma de hablar en murmullos era suya. Esa voz grave era inconfundible.

De pronto, fui consciente de la situación. Cada uno de los poros de mi piel parecían sentir la cercanía del profesor. En su tono de voz se percibía cierto regocijo por el hallazgo; probablemente se alegraba por haber encontrado un nuevo motivo para descargar su odio, tanto que no se había percatado aún de que seguía sobre mí.

Pero yo sí lo notaba. Aun entre el lío de capas, pude notar los tensos músculos de sus piernas, abiertas entre las mías. También noté el roce de su cadera contra mi vientre, el cual en aquel estado de extrema sensibilidad en el que me encontraba, me hizo estremecer. Un fuerte aroma masculino me golpeaba en el rostro con cada una de sus respiraciones.

Al fin, pareció darse cuenta, y se apresuró a levantarse. Torpemente (me pisó la bata en varias ocasiones), logró ponerse en pie, sin dejar de apuntarme con la varita, como si quisiera amenazarme con aquel punto de luz titilante.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor -sentenció, antes siquiera de que me diera tiempo a levantarme, mucho menos a explicarme. De repente, Snape me lanzó una mirada, de arriba a abajo-. Y tápese.

Bajé la mirada. Con la aparatosa caída, la bata se había abierto revelando el pequeño camisón, que se retorcía en el pecho y las caderas. Avergonzada, traté de arreglar todo aquello. Me até la bata lo más fuerte que pude, cortándome la respiración.

-Vuelva inmediatamente a su habitación -dijo el profesor, cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no me había dado la orden de marcharme. Obedecí inmediatamente, antes de que pudiera quitarme más puntos por... ir vestida de manera indecente, o algo así.

Cuando al fin llegué al dormitorio, me tiré en la cama, con el corazón aún palpitando a toda velocidad. Fui incapaz de dormirme hasta apenas un rato antes de que amaneciera.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hacía años que no publicaba nada en Fanfiction… ¡cómo lo echaba de menos! Es la primera historia _rated M_ que escribo, así que cualquier comentario o indicación será bien recibida.

Tengo varios capítulos más escritos, trataré de actualizar con frecuencia.


	2. En silencio

**2 – En silencio**

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? –oí que preguntaba Harry, a mi lado. Lo miré con cara de extraterrestre.

-No, es decir... sí –admití, jugando con la comida-. Es que anoche no pude dormir -me excusé, mirando hacia el plato y dejando que el pelo me tapara el rostro, de repente enrojecido.

-¿Te preocupa algo? –inquirió Harry, inclinando su cabeza.

-Déhala, Hagy, si segugo gue eh pogalgúm tabajo gue ha'ntgegado, gue de gepente se dio cuenta de gue s'olvidó de ponegalguma goma... -Ron tragó ruidosamente- digo, alguna _coma_.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Harry hizo lo mismo. Después, volvió a mirarme con preocupación.

-No es nada, de verdad –sonreí, tratando que olvidara el tema y poniéndome en pie-. Venga, vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

-No tengas prisa, por muy pronto que lleguemos Snape siempre dirá que llegamos tarde... –comentó Harry con desgana.

-¿Snape? –pregunté, con voz inusualmente aguda. Había olvidado que teníamos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a primera hora. ¡Por Merlín! El recuerdo de lo ocurrido anoche hizo que volviera a subirme la sangre a la cara. Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el asiento.

-Hermione, ¿seguro que estás bien? –volvió a preguntar Harry. Hasta Ron parecía ya preocupado.

-Que sí, que sí, que estoy perfectamente –les aseguré. Cogí aire, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la salida del Gran Comedor sin esperar a los chicos.

Fui tan rápida que cuando llegué al aula Snape todavía no estaba dentro. Me senté en uno de los pupitres que había en la última fila. Normalmente, los estudiantes siempre se peleaban por sentarse en última fila cuando tenían a Snape de profesor. Yo no solía participar en esas batallas. Hoy era una excepción.

Poco después, empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos. Al cabo de un rato llegaron Harry y Ron, resoplando.

-Qué prisas te han entrado por llegar... –gruñó Ron mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Por suerte para mí, cuando llegó Snape ya estaba casi toda el aula completa, por lo que pude hundirme en mi asiento y ocultarme tras la corpulenta espalda de Cormac McLaggen, que se había sentado delante de mí. A salvo de su mirada, pude relajarme mientras atendía a sus explicaciones.

La cosa se complicó en el último cuarto de hora, cuando tuvimos que ponernos por parejas para continuar practicando los hechizos no verbales. Como era habitual, me puse con Neville, que parecía realmente aterrorizado de pensar que Snape podía estar observándole.

-Petrificus totalus –susurró Neville sin apenas mover los labios, mientras me apuntaba con la varita.

_Protego_ –pensé mientras lo hacía. El hechizo de Neville chocó contra mi escudo, sin penetrarlo. Me preparé para su nuevo ataque.

-Expelliaaaaah –Neville se encogió cuando se percató de que el profesor Snape estaba a su lado, mirándolo con desprecio.

-Señor Longbottom, ¿tengo que recordarle que estamos practicando los hechizos no verbales?

-No, pro-profesor.

-Bien. ¿Y sabe cómo se realizan los hechizos no verbales?

-S-sí, profesor.

-¿Y podría decirnos qué no debe hacerse en un hechizo no verbal, Longbottom?

-Pro... pronunciarlo en voz alta, señor.

-Estupendo. Y ahora, ¿sería tan amable de hacernos una demostración práctica?

-Sí... señor -asintió, y Neville puso una expresión que parecía que estuviera dando su consentimiento para que le lanzaran la maldición _cruciatus_ allí mismo.

A aquellas alturas, toda la clase nos miraba en completo silencio. La cara de Neville fue pasando del tono de verde más pálido al rojo intenso, de la concentración. Mientras tanto, yo rezaba para que el hechizo le funcionara aunque bien sabía que no iba a ser así; el pobre estaba demasiado nervioso para lograrlo. Casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón desde donde me encontraba.

Mientras esperaba un hechizo que no llegaba, dirigí mi mirada por un instante al profesor Snape, pensando que seguiría observando a Neville. Me equivoqué, pues me topé de lleno con sus ojos negros, fijos en mí. Desvié mi mirada inmediatamente y la dirigí de nuevo a Neville. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había perdido la concentración en el segundo en que Neville, para sorpresa de todos, logró lanzar su hechizo.

Salí inmediatamente despedida hacia atrás. Choqué contra alguien y caímos los dos al suelo. Parpadeé un par de veces, aturdida.

-Buen vuelo, Granger -dijo una voz grave en mi oído, al tiempo que unas manos grandes me sujetaban la cintura desde atrás.

Miré hacia las manos, aún confusa. De camino, vi que mi falda y la posición de mis piernas no ayudaban a mantener la poca dignidad que debía quedarme. Me puse en pie de un salto y del impulso casi volví a caer al suelo. Me giré, y vi quién me había amortiguado el golpe. McLaggen, cómo no.

-Señorita Granger, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por distraerse en medio de un combate. Y dé las gracias, porque de haberse tratado de un combate real estaría usted muerta.

Tenía que ser una broma, ¿verdad? Cualquier otro profesor le habría dado puntos a Neville por lograr hacer el hechizo no verbal, en lugar de quitármelos a mí por... ¿distraerme una milésima de segundo? Estupendo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Neville se había desplazado a un lado, siendo su lugar frente a mí ocupado por Snape, que me apuntaba con su varita al tiempo que me taladraba con la mirada. Me acerqué hasta recuperar mi posición inicial. Alcé mi varita, preparada para lanzar el contrahechizo.

Esta vez ni siquiera pestañeé. Le miré a los ojos, con una intensidad que rozaba lo indecoroso. Mis ojos castaños enfrentados a su profunda oscuridad, luchando por no sentirse inferiores. Noté cómo movía las pupilas de forma casi imperceptible.

_Protego_ -pensé en el momento exacto. Snape no se movió ni un milímetro, lo que me dio a entender que quería seguir poniéndome a prueba. Movió el brazo, pero no lanzó ningún hechizo, solo pretendía que siguiese el trayecto de su brazo para distraerme, estaba segura de ello.

_Protego_ -repetí cuando fue oportuno. Snape alzó una ceja ligeramente. Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio. Ni él ni yo nos movíamos, ni tampoco el resto de la clase, que observaban con detenimiento la extraña lucha que se desenvolvía en nuestras mentes. Parecía que nadie respiraba.

Continuamos así unos minutos más, él lanzándome hechizos y yo protegiéndome. Cuando la clase estaba a punto de terminar, contraataqué rápidamente con _Expelliarmus_ y la varita de Snape salió despedida de su mano. Mantuvo su mirada sobre la mía unos segundos más, segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

-Muy bien, quiero la redacción que os pedí en mi mesa mañana –dijo, mientras rompía nuestro contacto visual y recogía su varita.

-Has estado genial, Hermione –me felicitó Neville, al tiempo que Harry y Ron se acercaban también.

-Tú también lo hiciste muy bien, Neville –le animé, observando distraída cómo Snape salía del aula, su túnica negra ondeando tras él.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Os habéis quedado con ganas de más? El próximo lo compensará, lo prometo. ;)

Me disculpo de antemano, en caso de haber cometido algún error con los hechos que suceden en el libro. Suelo tener el sexto libro a mano mientras escribo, pero siempre hay algún detalle que puede escaparse. Espero no meter mucho la pata con el canon.

¡Gracias por leer (y por los reviews)!


	3. Fantasías Patentadas

**3 – Fantasías Patentadas**

Una mañana, recibí un correo inesperado durante el desayuno. La lechuza, que no tuvo reparos en aterrizar sobre la tostada con mantequilla que reposaba sobre mi plato, llevaba un paquete cuadrado atado a una de sus patas. En cuanto logré desatar el nudo, la lechuza reemprendió el vuelo.

-¿Qué es eso, Hermione? -preguntó Ron, mirando a ver si en el envoltorio ponía algo.

-No lo sé, no esperaba ninguna lechuza hoy -respondí, con el ceño fruncido.

Desenvolví el paquete con cuidado, para no llenarme de mantequilla. Era una cajita de cartón con forma de cubo. Sobre ella había un pergamino doblado.

"_Como os largasteis de nuestra tienda sin avisar, te dejaste tu regalo. No creas que los Weasley olvidamos fácilmente un cumplido de una bruja como Hermione Granger._

_Fred y George _

_P.D.: Dile a Ron que nos debe cinco sickles."_

-¿Tu regalo? ¿Qué regalo? ¿Y cómo que les debo cinco sickles? -preguntaba Ron, que había leído la nota por encima de mi hombro. Harry se limitó a mirarnos, curioso.

De repente caí en la cuenta. ¡Claro, las Fantasías Patentadas! Cuando fuimos a su tienda en el callejón Diagon, me las mostraron y les dije que era magia muy avanzada. En agradecimiento me regalaron una, pero con lo de Malfoy lo olvidé. Ellos, sin embargo, se habían acordado.

-¿Por qué te has puesto roja? -decía Ron, con su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía, escrutando mi rostro, como intentando leer en alguno de mis poros el porqué de mi enrojecimiento repentino.

-No estoy roja, Ron, es tu pelo -repliqué, al tiempo que le apartaba la cara con una mano y me ponía en pie, recogiendo mis cosas y metiendo la caja -aún sin abrir- en mi mochila.

-Sí, claro. Pero, ¿no nos vas a decir lo que hay en la caja? -volvió a preguntar, incansable.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia, Ronald Weasley! -le espeté, y me colgué la mochila al hombro con tal ímpetu que casi pierdo el equilibrio.

-Mujeres... -le oí murmurar mientras me alejaba.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Puesto que en casi todas las clases nos hacían practicar hechizos no verbales, Ron no pudo seguir insistiendo hasta el almuerzo.

-Ginny, ¿sabes que Hermione ha recibido hoy un paquete de Fred y George? -dijo Ron, haciéndose el entendido, con la esperanza de que Ginny le revelara información. Pero no tuvo suerte.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y de qué se trata, Mione? -preguntó. Le lancé una significativa mirada, que ella captó enseguida-. Oh, Harry, ¿sabes ya cuándo serán las pruebas de selección de Quidditch?

-Este sábado –respondió Harry, sonriéndole.

-Eso si no vuelves a darle motivos al profesor Snape para castigarte -advertí. Harry abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar al oír a Ginny.

-Ron, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó su hermana, al ver que la cara del pelirrojo iba adquiriendo un tono verdoso que no combinaba nada bien con su pelo.

-...ábado... -le oímos murmurar.

-Ron -comenzó Harry, con aire cansado-, ya lo hemos hablado, no debes preocuparte por las pruebas de selección; seguro que no tendrás problemas -añadió Harry, tratando de infundirle ánimos.

-Es cierto, Ron, deberías preocuparte más por la redacción que tenemos que entregar mañana para Encantamientos. Aún no la has empezado, ¿verdad?

-Gracias por los ánimos, Hermione -gruñó Ron, con cara de funeral. Sonreí para mis adentros; al menos se había olvidado de la historia del paquete.

Después del almuerzo teníamos una hora libre, así que Ginny y yo subimos a mi dormitorio, mientras Harry y Ron se quedaron en la Sala Común. Harry le había propuesto a Ron una partida al ajedrez mágico, a ver si así conseguía animarlo.

-Bueno, ¿qué era eso del paquete que te han mandado mis hermanos? -preguntó Ginny mientras se sentaba de un salto en mi cama.

-Ah, tú sabes lo que es -le dije, mientras buscaba en las profundidades de mi mochila-. Fantasías Patentadas, ¿recuerdas? -Al fin, encontré la cajita y se la pasé a Ginny.

-Jajaja. Ahora entiendo por qué no querías que Ron se enterara de lo que era -rió Ginny.

-Por supuesto que no. Con lo pesado que es, no me habría dejado en paz ni un minuto si lo supiera.

-Seguro -Ginny le daba vueltas a la caja entre sus manos-. Bueno, ¿piensas abrirla?

-Ábrela tú -le dije mientras me descalzaba y me sentaba junto a ella.

La caja reveló un tarro con una etiqueta en la que se leía "Mermelada de fresa". Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Será para que no lo confisque Filch -comenté y saqué mi varita-. ¡Finite!

Efectivamente, tras mi hechizo la etiqueta cambió a un colorido "Fantasías Patentadas, de Sortilegios Weasley". La caja también había cambiado, revelando la foto de la pareja en un barco pirata.

-... fantasía de treinta minutos... -leí-, prohibida su venta a menores de dieciséis...

Ginny soltó un gruñido y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Vívidas fantasías de tu más oculto subconsciente... Suena un poco siniestro -murmuré, dejando la caja sobre la cama y tumbándome junto a Ginny, que se estiraba arqueando la espalda como un gato.

-Venga, Mione, ¿no vas a usarlo?

-¿Qué? No, no pensaba hacerlo -respondí.

-Oh, vamos, ¿no sientes curiosidad...? -insistió, mientras se inclinó sobre mí y me miró con ojos sugerentes.

-No... -mentí, mi acelerado pulso me delataba-. Vale, tal vez sienta curiosidad... pero solo por motivos científicos. Mágicos -corregí.

-Sí, lo que sea. Pero quiero que luego me lo cuentes todo con detalle -dijo Ginny, sonriendo inocentemente, mientras ponía el tarro entre mis manos.

-E-está bien -respondí, azorada, incorporándome de la cama.

Al abrir el tarro, salió una pequeña nube de humo rosa. Murmuré las palabras que indicaba en la caja y le dirigí una última mirada a Ginny, reprochándole el haberme convencido de...

La nube rosa se había expandido, envolviendo mi cabeza e impidiéndome ver más allá de mi propia nariz. Sacudí la mano con la esperanza de dispersar el humo, pero éste se disolvió por sí solo unos instantes después. Ya no estaba en el dormitorio. De hecho, ya no estaba en Hogwarts.

Me encontraba frente a un castillo de menor tamaño que Hogwarts y de aspecto siniestro en la oscuridad de la noche. Un relámpago surcó el cielo, iluminándolo todo. Alcé mi mirada al tiempo que el trueno hacía vibrar el suelo. Unas nubes rojizas cubrían el cielo.

Comencé a andar en dirección al castillo, antes de que comenzase a llover. Mientras andaba, me percaté de que no llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela. En su lugar, solo me cubría un fino vestido de satén de un blanco inmaculado. Ceñido al pecho, y completamente suelto por debajo. Los zapatos, de altos tacones, también eran blancos.

-Oh -murmuré alarmada, llevándome las manos a las caderas. ¡No llevaba ropa interior! ¿Pero qué clase de fantasía retorcida era aquella?

Completamente abochornada, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a las enormes puertas de entrada del castillo. Mientras observaba las aldabas con forma de murciélago de la puerta, dudando si llamar o no, éstas se abrieron de par en par, revelando un amplio y luminoso vestíbulo. Un mayordomo anciano de amplia sonrisa y fría mirada salió a recibirme. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que no tenía encima mi varita.

-Bienvenida. El Señor y el resto de invitados le aguardan en el salón de baile. Por aquí -me indicó, y le seguí en su lento caminar.

Al llegar frente a unas puertas de roble nos detuvimos. El anciano las abrió, revelando una larga sala de altísimos techos coronados por lámparas de brillantes cristales. Volví a dirigir mi mirada al frente. Una multitud de personas con pintorescos atuendos se movían para abrir un pasillo que me permitió ver el fondo de la sala.

A un nivel ligeramente superior del suelo del resto de la habitación, un único sillón de alto respaldo y ricos bordados. Del sillón se había levantado una alta figura, cubierta por una túnica negra, que ondeaba con gracia mientras atravesaba el pasillo, hasta llegar a mí.

Se inclinó cuan alto era y me besó la mano con suavidad. Aturdida, tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que tenía el rostro oculto por una máscara, también negra. Debía ser un baile de disfraces. Sin soltarme de la mano, me guió hasta el centro de la sala. Observé su mano, de largos dedos y piel cetrina.

Cuando nos detuvimos, alcé la vista; la multitud había formado un círculo a nuestro alrededor. Súbitamente, las luces disminuyeron de intensidad. Unas suaves notas de piano comenzaron a sonar. La música parecía provenir de las mismas paredes.

El enmascarado alzó mi mano, posando su otra mano en mi cintura con delicadeza. Comenzamos a movernos al compás de la música. Uno, dos, tres...

Cuando mis pies y los suyos eran uno, y nuestros cuerpos oscilaban en perfecta armonía, en un rincón oscuro de mi cerebro se encendió una pequeña chispa. ¿Tal vez sería prudente marcharme de allí?

-No debes preocuparte, aquí estás a salvo -me susurró aquel hombre al oído, con voz profunda, sobresaltándome. ¿Me había leído el pensamiento? Recordé entonces que todo aquello era una especie de sueño, y me dejé llevar.

En ese instante, la suave música cesó, siendo sustituida por los aplausos de los presentes, cuya presencia había olvidado por completo.

Cuando los aplausos disminuyeron, pude oír un sonido de campanas. Debía ser medianoche. Inmediatamente después, el mayordomo comenzó a hablar... ¿o tal vez cantaba?, al ritmo de una canción que empezó a sonar.

_It's astounding_

_Time is fleeting_

_Madness takes its toll_

_But listen closely_

_Not for very much longer_

_I've got to keep control_

A unas guitarras eléctricas se les unió una batería, y con un entusiasmado ritmo de piano, el anciano enloqueció y comenzó a gritar. Una mujer se le unió, y el resto de los asistentes les siguieron.

_I remember doing the Time Warp_

_Drinking those moments when_

_The blackness would hit me_

_And the void would be calling_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Desconcertada, me giré hacia el enmascarado, pero éste se había dirigido a su asiento para observar desde allí el desenfrenado baile.

-_It's just a jump to the left_ -dijo una voz queda. Todos saltaron hacia la izquierda, casi tirándome al suelo. Justo después todos gritaron al unísono:

_And then a step to the right!_

-_With your hands on your hips_ -todos pusieron sus manos en las caderas. Luego cantaron a la vez que continuaban los pasos del baile.

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insane_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Unos brazos me cogieron y me hicieron girar. Las voces de unos personajes se alternaban con los coros de los asistentes, todos bailando. El ritmo parecía aumentar de intensidad. Todos parecían enloquecer.

_It's so dreamy_

_Oh, fantasy free me_

_So you can't see me_

_No, not at all_

_In another dimension_

_With voyeuristic intention_

_Well secluded, I see all_

_With a bit of a mind flip _

_You're into the time slip _

_And nothing can ever be the same _

_You're spaced out on sensation _

_Like you're under sedation _

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

La gente saltaba, giraba y cantaba. Mis pies terminaron sucumbiendo y uniéndose al desenfrenado baile.

_Well I was walking down the street_

_Just a having a think_

_When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink_

_He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise_

_He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes_

_He stared at me and I felt a change_

_Time meant nothing, never would again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_It's just a jump to the left_

_And then a step to the right_

_With your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insane_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Al fin, el baile terminó con brusquedad; tanta que todos los asistentes cayeron al suelo, desplomados. Yo también caí de rodillas, sudorosa y con la respiración agitada.

Mientras los latidos de mi corazón volvían a la normalidad, el hombre enmascarado había vuelto a levantarse de su asiento. Llegó hasta mí con pasos elegantes, se inclinó y me ayudó a levantarme. Sujetándome por la cintura, me llevó fuera de aquella sala, donde el resto de invitados aún seguían inconscientes.

-¿Qué les ha...?

-No debes temer por ellos. Ésta es tu noche -susurró aquel hombre. Volví a sentir su aliento dulce en mi cuello. Mis piernas temblaron.

-¿Adónde vamos? -logré preguntar.

Aquel hombre no respondió, se limitó a sonreír mientras me conducía a través de hermosas escaleras y sinuosos pasillos. Finalmente, entramos en una habitación. Las paredes eran blancas como mi vestido y el suelo, de mármol negro, como la capa del enmascarado. En la parte central de la habitación, una enorme cama con doseles blancos, parecía llamarme.

Las delicadas pero firmes manos de aquel hombre me giraron hasta situarme frente a él. Me recorrió la espalda con sus dedos hacia arriba, provocando que el vestido subiera ligeramente, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Cierra los ojos -susurró con aquella voz grave que me hacía estremecer. Perdida como estaba entre su cuerpo y sus manos, obedecí. Aquello no era más que un sueño, al fin y al cabo.

Noté cómo una de sus manos se separaba de mi espalda, para ir a parar luego a mi cuello, alzándolo hacia arriba. Después, unos labios húmedos se posaron sobre los míos, que se entreabrieron automáticamente, sin que yo tomara parte en el asunto. Jugueteó con sus labios un rato más y rozó su lengua con la mía, que fue tras ella, pero él ya había abandonado mi boca para dirigirse a mi cuello, desde mi oreja hasta la clavícula, recorriendo la línea de la mandíbula.

Besaba, acariciaba y lamía, aspirando su cálido aroma por mi cuello. En aquel punto, yo ya inspiraba aire ruidosamente, los gemidos aún por llegar. Nuestros cuerpos cada vez más pegados, sus manos recorriendo toda mi espalda con avidez, sintiéndola a través del fino vestido. Mi pecho, apretado contra el suyo, parecía arder en llamas.

En un rápido movimiento, colocó su brazo a la altura de mis rodillas y me elevó en el aire. Entreabrí los ojos. Se había quitado la máscara. Su rostro, enmarcado por un cabello negro y lacio, era de rasgos afilados y marcados. Ojos negros y profundos coronados por unas pobladas cejas. En medio, una imponente nariz. La visión de su rostro, hermoso a la par que siniestro, me dejó aún más aturdida. Era increíblemente parecido a Snape.

Sus brazos me abandonaron, dejándome caer sobre el colchón y sacándome de mi aturdimiento. ¡Snape! Él y yo solos, una cama... Pero no, no podía ser él. No parecía él. Oh, Merlín... Se estaba quitando la capa mientras me examinaba con sus oscuros ojos, desvistiéndome con la mirada. Mi corazón latía como un caballo desbocado. Y... cielo santo, qué hombros. Y vaya brazos. Y... oh.

_I was feeling down in_

_-couldn't win_

Perdí por completo la razón cuando inclinó su cuerpo sobre mí, solo cubierto por unos pantalones del color de su cabello.

_I'd only ever kissed before_

Al diablo con los remordimientos. Solo era una fantasía.

_I thought there's no use getting_

_Into heavy petting_

_It only leads to trouble_

_And seat wetting_

No era que estuviese haciendo algo malo. Claro que no.

Aquel hombre se dirigió de nuevo a mi cuello, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi estómago, deleitándose con el suave tacto del vestido. Mi espalda se arqueó ligeramente. Antes de que me diera cuenta, sus dientes estaban clavados en mi cuello. Aspiré aire con fuerza, de la impresión. Percibí cómo su excitación crecía mientras me mordía. Lo notaba en su cuerpo, pegado al mío.

_Now all I want to know_

_Is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and I want more_

Se separó de mi cuello y posó sus labios empapados de mi sangre y su saliva, sobre los míos, que se tornaron carmín. En lugar de sentir repulsión, limpié mis labios con mi lengua y devoré su boca, ávida de más de aquel sabor.

_More! More! More!_

Sus manos agarraron mi vestido y lo desgarraron sin reparos, dejándome desnuda por completo. Totalmente a su merced.

_I'll put up no resistance_

_I want to stay the distance_

Envolví su cintura con mis piernas, quedando así cada centímetro de mi cuerpo completamente pegado a su torso desnudo. Comencé a frotarme contra él con movimientos acompasados. Él siguió mi ritmo poco después. Continuamos el baile mientras nos besábamos de forma salvaje. Me sentía muy húmeda.

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance_

Deseaba tener sus manos justo allá abajo. Y su lengua. Todo él concentrado en esa zona de mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

Sujetándolo con mis piernas, logré hacerle girar: ahora era él el atrapado entre el colchón y yo. Comencé a quitarle el pantalón. Parecía una escultura, completamente inmóvil, con su fibroso y firme cuerpo, pálida piel brillando bajo la tenue luz de unas velas.

_Then if anything grows_

_While you pose_

_I'll oil you up_

_And rub you down_

Sus pantalones revelaron unas piernas largas y musculosas. El bulto, oculto aún bajo los calzoncillos, aumentaba de tamaño conforme subía mis manos por la longitud de sus piernas, hasta llegar a su cadera, lugar donde me detuve y volví a bajar, acariciando aquel bulto que parecía ir a explotar.

_Down! Down! Down!_

_And that's just one small fraction_

_of the main atraction_

Volví a besarlo, nuestras bocas fundiéndose en un mar de saliva. Mi mano se perdió bajo la única tela que cubría el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

_You need a friendly hand_

_And I need action_

Entonces, él retomó el control y me volvió a tumbar sobre la cama. Tomó uno de mis pechos con su ávida boca y se apoderó de él. Mientras tanto, una de sus manos abrió mis pliegues y se adentró en el interior de mi vagina, haciéndome estremecer.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

Uno de sus dedos entró cuan largo era dentro de mí, seguido luego de otro. Al mismo tiempo, estimulaba mi ya sobreexcitado clítoris. Comenzó a mover su mano al ritmo al que nuestros cuerpos danzaban. El orgasmo no tardó en llegar.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

Sentía mi corazón latir en las profundidades de mi vagina. Cuando apenas había logrado recuperarme, sus dedos fueron sustituidos por su lengua y bebió mis jugos con tanta avidez como había bebido antes mi sangre. Notaba su lengua moverse a una velocidad asombrosa. El clítoris vibraba con cada movimiento. Sentí otro orgasmo, más intenso que el primero.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

Sabía lo que venía ahora. Con un rápido movimiento, aquel hombre se deshizo de la única prenda que lo cubría. No pude reprimir un gemido al ver su excitación, en todo su esplendor.

Sin demorarse más, acercó su miembro a mi centro. Entró lentamente. Luego, comenzó a moverse con movimientos acompasados.

_Creature of the night_

El ritmo fue aumentando.

_Creature of the night?_

El corazón se fue acelerando.

_Creature of the night_

Mi sangre hervía en mi interior.

_Creature of the night_

Comencé a gemir.

_Creature of the night_

Arqueando nuestras espaldas.

_Creature of the night_

Él emitía unos sonidos roncos.

_Creature of the night_

Mis gemidos se tornaron gritos.

_Creature of the night!_

Mis dedos se clavaron en su espalda en el momento en que un gran orgasmo me embistió.

Todo se tornó oscuridad.

-...ione

Tenía todos los sentidos aturdidos.

-...mione...

¿Alguien decía mi nombre?

-¡Hermione! -al fin logré verla. Un rostro femenino, rodeado por un marco de cabellos rojizos. Era Ginny, que me zarandeaba con fuerza, agarrándome por los hombros. Sonreía-. Vas a llegar tarde a clase...

-¿Snape? -musité.

-¿Qué? Hermione, soy yo, Ginny. ¿Qué estás...?

-¡Snape! -exclamé, sobresaltando a la pelirroja-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Faltan tres minutos para...

-¡Oh, no! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

-Eso intentaba decirte -rió Ginny mientras me observaba levantarme apresuradamente-. Intenté despertarte, pero estabas completamente ida. ¿Qué decías de Snape?

-¿Eh? Yo lo... Tengo clase con él ahora -las imágenes de aquel vívido sueño se mezclaban con visiones de lo que podía ocurrir si no llegaba a tiempo a clase. La combinación resultaba escalofriante. Al fin, encontré mis zapatos, perdidos bajo la cama-. Te veo esta noche -dije rápidamente.

-Claro, tienes que contarme todo... -Ginny soltó una risita traviesa-. Suerte -la oí decir mientras yo salía por la puerta como alma que lleva el viento.

Atropellé a varios alumnos en mi carrera y atravesé a varios fantasmas. Aún así, llegué al aula con casi diez minutos de retraso. Cogí aire y abrí la puerta con cuidado, como albergando la esperanza de que no me viera entrar.

-Finalmente, la señorita Granger ha decidido venir a honrarnos con su presencia –comentó Snape en voz baja, en cuanto puse una mano sobre la puerta-. Ropa mal arreglada, pelo salvaje y respiración agitada. ¿Ha estado luchando contra alguna criatura, Granger? -algunos alumnos rieron. Snape alzó una mano para callarlos-. Vaya a sentarse. Quiero verla el domingo en mi despacho a las siete. Procure no llegar tarde esta vez –más risas.

Mientras me dirigía al único asiento libre que había –en primera fila, justo delante del profesor-, Snape retomó la clase.

Fue la clase más horrible de toda mi vida. Fui incapaz de entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía y, si esto no era suficiente, no me quitó los ojos de encima ni un momento. Yo le devolvía la mirada a duras penas; en lugar de verlo a él, veía al hombre de la fantasía. Con capa, sin capa, con pantalones...

Por Merlín, ¿es que aquella clase no iba a acabar nunca?

Después de lo que parecieron siglos para mí, Snape dio por finalizada la clase. Lo supe porque todo el mundo había empezado a levantarse y a salir del aula. Los imité y, una vez fuera, se me acercaron Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué te pasó? Estuvimos un rato esperando en la Sala Común a que bajaras...

-Y como no aparecías, tuvimos que irnos -concluyó Harry, ya que Ron se había distraído con Lavender, quien lo saludó con la mano mientras soltaba una aguda risita.

-Sí, es solo... Me quedé dormida -dije, cosa que no era del todo mentira, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya resultado, al menos, la mitad de divertido de lo que fue para mí el escribir este capítulo. Las canciones que utilicé son de un musical, The Rocky Horror Picture Show (disclaimer: ni Harry Potter ni The Rocky Horror Picture Show me pertenecen). Me pareció que las canciones transmitían la locura que debía transmitir un hechizo creado por los gemelos Weasley.

Intentaré actualizar pronto, ¡gracias por leer! (Ya saben, ¡los reviews siempre son bien recibidos!).


	4. Revelaciones

**4 – Revelaciones**

- Señorita Granger –me llamó el profesor Slughorn, justo cuando me disponía a marcharme de su despacho en compañía de Ginny una vez hubo finalizado la cena que el profesor de pociones había organizado. Me detuve de inmediato y me volví hacia él. Sonreía.

- ¿Sí, profesor?

- Haga el favor de decirle a su amigo Potter que procure no ser castigado de nuevo, ¡no querrá perderse la próxima reunión!

Noté cómo Ginny contenía la risa a mis espaldas.

-Seguro que tendrá cuidado de ahora en adelante –asentí, nada convencida de mis propias palabras-. Sé que siente muchísimo no haber podido venir hoy –aquello no era del todo mentira; al fin y al cabo, por poco que le apeteciera ir a la cena, seguro que lo prefería a tener castigo con Snape.

Ginny todavía se reía cuando salimos del despacho.

- ¡Pobre Slug! –Murmuró entre risas-. Si supiera el poco interés que tiene Harry en venir a las cenas…

- En realidad no ha estado tan mal, ¿no? –pregunto, pensativa-. La cena estuvo deliciosa, y Slughorn contó unas historias muy interesantes…

- Estoy de acuerdo en lo de la comida –dijo Ginny, poniendo la misma cara que ponía Ron cada año al encontrarse frente al banquete de inicio del curso en Hogwarts-. En cuanto a las historias…

- Granger –dijo una voz cuando doblamos una esquina, topándonos de frente con McLaggen-, Weasley –añadió, sin apenas mirarla-. Una cena interesante.

- Eso mismo me decía Hermione –dijo Ginny, mirándome con socarronería.

- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó McLaggen en tono de interés, interponiéndose sin miramientos entre Ginny y yo. La maldije en silencio. Después de haber pasado toda la cena soportando las miraditas de uno y los codazos de la otra, tener que aguantarlo todo el camino hasta la Sala Común no era lo que más me apetecía del mundo, precisamente.

- Sí, justo me estaba diciendo lo interesantes que le han resultado algunas de las historias que nos ha contado –añadió Ginny, aligerando el paso, probablemente para dejarnos a solas y que McLaggen pudiera torturarme a gusto. Aceleré yo también el ritmo, intentando no quedarme atrás. McLaggen hizo lo propio.

- Sí. A mí me sorprendió que se llevara tan bien con Aidan Lynch. Es increíble que aún estando en Hogwarts, Slughorn viera el potencial que tenía y lo ayudara a ser lo que es hoy, el buscador del equipo de Irlanda, ¿no te parece?

Cuando vio que no contestaba, continuó hablando.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Y qué listo es el viejo! Entradas gratis para todos los partidos. Mi padre tiene contactos, pero…

McLaggen seguía hablando. Yo me preguntaba por qué de repente la Sala Común de Gryffindor parecía estar tan lejos. Era como si lleváramos horas caminando.

- … y creo que es una gran oportunidad, supongo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo. ¿No, Granger? ¿Granger?

- ¿Sí?

- Decía que somos afortunados de haber sido invitados por Slughorn, ¿no opinas lo mismo? Es una gran oportunidad. Quiero decir, el viejo conoció a mi padre, así que era natural que también mostrase interés en mí, pero aún así creo que tenemos mucha suerte. Tú también, Slughorn se quedó impresionado cuando se enteró de que te habías batido en duelo con el profesor Snape, solo utilizando hechizos no verbales.

Enrojecí al recordarlo.

- No fue un duelo –me apresuré a corregir, igual que había hecho apenas una hora antes, durante la cena. La verdad es que no me explicaba cómo Slughorn se enteraba de tantas cosas. Sentí la urgencia de explicarme-. Sólo fue un ejercicio de clase. Estoy segura de que, de haberlo querido, él me habría desarmado en cuanto empezamos.

Era algo en lo que había estado pensando. Un mago tan experimentado jamás se delataría a la hora de realizar hechizos nos verbales. Sí, fui observadora, pero aún así…

- Sí, bueno, como sea –replicó McLaggen, obviamente sin prestar atención a lo que le había dicho. En fin, yo no era quién para criticarle-. Entonces, ¿crees que tendremos posibilidades de que nos invite a la próxima cena? De la forma en que se despidió de mí podría aventurarme a creer que sí, pero con el viejo Slughorn nunca se sabe…

Bendita Señora Gorda. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verla allí, con su horrible vestido rosa y su expresión de altanería.

- ¿Contraseña? –preguntó, una vez que Ginny hubo llegado frente a ella. Corrí para alcanzarla, dejando atrás a McLaggen, que seguía hablando solo.

Llegué justo a tiempo para pasar tras ella antes de que el retrato se cerrase. Cuando pensé que al fin me encontraba a salvo, me sorprendió notar una mano tomando la mía con firmeza.

- Espera un momento –dijo la voz de McLaggen. Observé derrotada cómo Ginny se alejaba y tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones libres de la Sala Común, junto al fuego. Me giré hacia McLaggen, que me miraba con cara seria.

Como no decía nada, pregunté:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Me arrepentí de inmediato de haber preguntado.

- No quería decir nada delante de tu amiga –dijo, lanzando una rápida mirada a Ginny, repantigada en el sillón-. Sé que te llevas bien con Potter, pero creo que no ha sido justo durante la selección de Quidditch.

Noté cómo mi cara aumentaba varios grados su temperatura, y no se debía solo a la cercanía de McLaggen, que me tenía aprisionada contra la pared.

- Mira, no sé si fue Potter o la chica Weasley…Pero sé que alguien me hizo algo –dijo, muy serio, acercándose a mí un poco más-. Alguien me confundió, no soy estúpido.

No era _del todo_ estúpido, al menos.

- Harry jamás haría algo así –repliqué, intentando sonar indignada. Él no.

Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, como estudiando si decía la verdad. Al parecer decidió que estaba siendo sincera, porque añadió:

- Podrías hablar con él. Me viste jugar, sabes que soy bueno –hice todo lo posible por no poner los ojos en blanco-. Mejor que ese Weasley.

- Harry es un entrenador lo bastante competente como para saber qué es lo mejor para el equipo –respondí, tratando de mantener la calma. McLaggen había tomado mi mano de nuevo; jugaba con mis dedos. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

Qué fácil sería confundirlo otra vez…

Cuando su otra mano se posó sobre mi cara, decidí que era hora de parar aquello.

- No sé por quién me tomas –le dije, agachándome para pasar por debajo de su brazo-. Pero no voy a interceder por ti ante Harry, McLaggen.

- Llámame Cormac –respondió el chico, adoptando una estudiada sonrisa. No parecía molesto por lo que le acababa de decir.

- Como sea. Te agradecería que no insistieras, Cormac. Esos trucos no funcionan conmigo –lo miré con expresión dura.

- Está bien –dijo, alzando los brazos en gesto de derrota, aunque sin perder la sonrisa-. No insistiré con lo de Potter. Pero quiero dejar una cosa clara –añadió, acercando su cara hasta casi rozar su nariz con la mía-. No pararé hasta que seas mía.

Y, sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

Cuando me di cuenta de que seguía parada en la entrada de la Sala Común, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Ginny.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se te ha declarado ya? –preguntó la pelirroja, al verme aparecer dando tumbos.

- No sé si _declararse_ es la palabra… -respondí. Aquello rozaba el acoso.

Ginny se rió. Parecía estar disfrutando especialmente con la situación.

- ¿Por qué te hace tanta gracia? –le pregunté, sin poder contenerme más. La pelirroja me miró, sorprendida por mi tono. Intenté suavizar mi expresión-. La verdad, no entiendo cómo puede estar interesado en mí. Suponiendo que sea yo realmente quien le interesa y no es una mera excusa para… ¿Dónde está Harry?

Ya debería haber vuelto de su castigo con Snape. Quería preguntarle cómo le había ido, para hacerme una idea de lo que me esperaría a mí al día siguiente.

- Lo vi subir al dormitorio cuando llegué –respondió-. Ron tampoco estaba, ¿habéis vuelto a discutir?

- ¿Hay algún día en que no discutamos? –pregunté, abatida-. Sólo estaba molesto por no haber sido invitado a la cena con Slughorn. Mañana se le habrá olvidado –o esa era mi esperanza. Ya tenía bastante encima como para aguantar su mal humor-. En fin, será mejor que me vaya a la cama. Mañana me gustaría levantarme temprano y ponerme al día con las tareas; ya he perdido bastante tiempo hoy…

- Quieta ahí, señorita Granger –replicó Ginny, cambiando su asiento en el sillón por uno en el sofá, junto a mí, impidiéndome moverme-. Llevas esquivándome toda la semana, ¿me vas a contar de una vez qué pasó con las Fantasías Patentadas?

Abrí la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella.

- Venga, desembucha –insistió, tirándome de la manga de la camisa.

- No te estuve evitando –dije, lo cual era una verdad a medias: cada vez que me pedía que se lo contara, Ron o Harry estaban cerca, así que me negué a que ellos pudieran oír lo sucedido. Aunque una parte de mí sentía curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría Ron al enterarse. Una curiosidad meramente técnica, por supuesto.

- ¿Ah, no? –preguntó con ironía.

- No. Quería informarme primero sobre el funcionamiento del hechizo antes de contártelo, para poderlo entender yo misma –aquella experiencia me había dejado profundamente traumatizada. Apenas podía mirar al profesor Snape a la cara desde entonces-. Pensé en escribir a tus hermanos, pero claro, a lo mejor mi carta les daría detalles que… en fin, preferiría que nadie supiera –admití, mirando fijamente mis rodillas-. Así que he estado yendo a la biblioteca –casi pude oír cómo Ginny pensaba para sí misma: "Por supuesto"-. Y creo que ya lo he entendido.

- Ilumíname –dijo la chica.

- Pues verás –comencé, adoptando esa voz de entendida en el tema que me salía siempre que contaba los resultados de investigaciones. En mi opinión personal, creo que le daba veracidad a lo que contaba-, para empezar, utilizan un hechizo que se usa para dormir a la gente.

No es un simple sueño, sino que sume a la persona en un estado en el que el subconsciente se vuelve muy susceptible a las acciones externas. Se utiliza en Adivinación combinado con Legeremancia; dicen que se pueden leer los deseos más profundos de una persona –añadí, dejando claro por mi expresión que ponía en duda la efectividad de aquello-.

También utilizan una serie de encantamientos para crear la ilusión. Es decir –continué, ignorando a Ginny, que fingía haberse quedado dormida con mi explicación-, crear el escenario y los personajes que aparecen en la historia. Es magia muy compleja, y normalmente es muy difícil lograr alto grado de detalle –mi sueño fue rico en detalles-.

Ahí radica una de las genialidades del hechizo, y es dejar a la elección del que sueña los detalles del sueño. Ellos solo crearon la estructura y unas pautas generales (algunas cosas más detalladas que otras) de la _historia_ que se desarrolla.

- ¿Y la historia es…? –preguntó Ginny. Yo era consciente de que lo que ella quería saber era qué había ocurrido en el sueño. Pero necesitaba que entendiese el funcionamiento del encantamiento. Me preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar de mí.

Decidí que ya era hora de contárselo todo. Tampoco tenía otra opción.

- Aparecí en un castillo, sin varita. Entré y me guiaron a una sala llena de gente, donde todos empezaron a bailar y a cantar. Entonces apareció un hombre, con capa y una máscara que le ocultaba el rostro. Bailé con él.

- ¿Y…? –inquirió Ginny, al ver que pasaba un rato y yo no continuaba.

- Pues que me llevó a su habitación –dije, escondiendo la cara tras mi espesa melena-. Y me besó.

- ¿Y…? –insistió, tan inclinada sobre mí que era un milagro que no perdiese el equilibrio. Yo no me sentía capaz de describir lo que ocurrió a continuación.

- Bueno, tú te imaginas –contesté, con un hilo de voz.

La pelirroja reflejaba tal emoción que no me habría sorprendido si se hubiese puesto a gritarme allí mismo. Al contrario, pareció serenarse y preguntó con calma:

- ¿Y aquello formaba parte de lo que mis hermanos habían "decidido", o fue algo que creó tu subconsciente?

- No estoy segura –admití. Le había dado muchas vueltas a aquello-. Sólo es una suposición, pero creo que lo hicieron de tal manera que fuese la persona que está bajo el hechizo la que decidiese dónde paraba el sueño. Sin duda, se trataba de un sueño lúcido. Probablemente podría haberme marchado del castillo y habría despertado, si hubiese querido.

- Pero no quisiste.

- Pero no quise.

- Así que… eras plenamente consciente de lo que hacías.

- Podría decirse que sí.

- ¿Y qué hombre misterioso tan increíble creó tu subconsciente para que la responsable Hermione Jane Granger _decidiera_ hacer lo que hizo? ¿Era pelirrojo, por algún casual?

- ¡No! –exclamé, con voz aguda. Jamás, jamás, jamás soñaría con Ron de esa manera. Sí que había tenido otros sueños con él, pero eran más… castos.

- ¿Harry…? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Por un momento pensé que estaba detrás de mí. Luego me di cuenta de lo que implicaba su pregunta. Comenzó a reírse al ver mi cara de horror absoluto ante la sugerencia-. ¿McLaggen, quizá?

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía su nombre en mis labios, deseando ser pronunciado y compartir al fin con alguien el secreto que llevaba torturándome toda la semana. Pero, ¿qué iba a pensar Ginny?

No era que me atrayese, nunca me habría atrevido siquiera a pensar en él de esa manera. Nunca había pensado en nadie de esa manera… Sé que muchas chicas piensan en Viktor de esa manera…

- Se parecía, mucho, a… -cogí aire hasta que la sala me empezó a dar vueltas y lo solté todo de golpe al decir-: Snape.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Después de días sentándome por la noche frente a un papel en blanco y darme cuenta al cabo de 15 minutos que estaba embobada mirando las musarañas... ¡Al fin, capítulo nuevo! Siento el retraso, tengo poquísimo tiempo para escribir últimamente... Y cuando me pongo, tengo tendencia a ponerme en plan Luna Lovegood. Espero que no me lo tengáis en cuenta.

Imagino que tendréis ganas de saber lo que pasa durante el castigo. Haré lo posible por publicar antes de fin de año. ¡Felices fiestas, y gracias por leer!


	5. Castigada

**5 – Castigada**

Corría por los pasillos. Bajaba las escaleras sin prestar atención a dónde ponía los pies. Esquivaba a los alumnos, que se giraban al verme pasar como un rayo a su lado. _Maldito Peeves…_

Al fin, llegué a las mazmorras. Me detuve un segundo frente a la puerta del despacho para coger aire y recuperar la compostura, cosa que sabía de antemano que no sería posible. Llamé.

-Adelante –contestó una voz al otro lado.

Abrí la puerta con manos sudorosas y entré. Al fondo, sentado tras su escritorio, Snape me observó con una ceja levantada.

-Llega tarde –me dijo, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Como si no lo supiera.

-Lo siento muchísimo –me disculpé, sin poder ocultar el temblor de mi voz.

Quince minutos tarde, por lo menos.

-¿Sabe por qué está castigada, Granger? –preguntó Snape.

-¿Por… llegar tarde, profesor?

-Así es. ¿Y no cree que lo correcto para cumplir un castigo por llegar tarde sería ser puntual a la cita?

-Sí, profesor.

-Entonces, ¿le importaría decirme a qué se debe su retraso, señorita Granger?

- Fue Peeves, profesor –respondí. Estaba tan acelerada que empecé a hablar sin control-. Me dirigía hacia aquí cuando me encontré con él en un pasillo de la tercera planta. Había muchos alumnos de los primeros cursos, todos cubiertos de un líquido verde…

-¿El mismo líquido que la cubre a usted, por casualidad? –me interrumpió.

Exacto. Además de ir despeinada, asfixiada y llegar tarde, un viscoso líquido verde me cubría de la cabeza a los pies.

-Sí. Había mucho revuelo, así que, como prefecta, intenté poner orden…

-Y deduzco que no le salió muy bien –se burló Snape-. Pensaba que una bruja inteligente como usted sería capaz de lidiar con un grupo de alumnos de cursos inferiores y un poltergeist.

-Sí, profesor, pero justo antes de marcharse, Peeves me lanzó a mí también el líquido que había lanzado a los demás alumnos. Intenté eliminarlo, pero ningún hechizo funcionó, así que envié a un alumno a buscar al profesor Flitwick. Vine en cuanto pude –concluí, rogando para que mi explicación fuese satisfactoria y no me ganase otro castigo. Al menos, me había dejado contar lo sucedido.

Sin decir nada, Snape se levantó y rodeó el escritorio hasta situarse frente a mí. Comenzó a recitar hechizos de limpieza, tocándome con la punta de la varita: en el brazo, en el pelo, en la línea de la clavícula… Intenté evitar un estremecimiento.

El líquido no desapareció. Sentí una punzada de orgullo, al demostrarle que llevaba razón. Snape guardó su varita y se inclinó hacia mí. Noté cómo me olisqueaba el pelo, incómoda por aquella cercanía. Solo podía ver su túnica, todo su cuerpo me tapaba la vista. Se retiró.

-Quítese la ropa –me ordenó, mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia un perchero junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué? –dije, con la voz tan aguda que me sorprendió que pudiera oírme.

-¿Quiere que le limpie la ropa o prefiere quedarse en ese estado todo el castigo? –preguntó, rebuscando algo a mis espaldas. Yo me había quedado tan helada por la sugerencia que no era capaz de mover un músculo.

Al fin, decidí desnudarme sin pensarlo dos veces porque sabía que, si dudaba, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

La camisa y la falda cayeron al suelo. La ropa interior estaba limpia, por suerte. El corazón me latía tan deprisa que me parecía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello?

Mi ropa salió volando en dirección a un caldero que había en el otro lado del despacho. Oí a Snape caminar y detenerse frente a una de las estanterías repletas de pociones que había en la habitación. Distraída, me sobresalté cuando una túnica negra de aspecto viejo se posó sobre una silla junto a mí.

Me la puse rápidamente, preguntándome si la sensación de estar siendo observaba mientras me vestía era sólo mi impresión, o si realmente Snape estaba detrás de mí, viendo cómo me retorcía en ropa interior para ponerme la túnica…

En algún rincón de mi cerebro, una voz preguntó que por qué no gritaba y ponía fin a aquella situación tan surrealista.

Y entonces lo entendí.

Solo era un sueño.

* * *

Mis piernas se echaron a temblar cuando oí unos pasos acercarse lentamente, el sonido reverberando entre las paredes de piedra. Me puse de pie.

-Señorita Granger –murmuró Snape, ligeramente sorprendido-. Creo recordar que su castigo era a las siete en punto.

-A-así es, profesor –logré decir. Me castañeaban los dientes, no sabía si de frío o de puro nervio.

-Aún faltan veinte minutos.

-No quería llegar tarde, profesor –decidí que lo mejor era ser sincera.

Snape pareció encontrarlo gracioso.

-Ha aprendido la lección, no cabe duda.

_Si tú supieras…_ La idea de repetir lo que ocurrió durante el sueño me tuvo obsesionada el resto de la noche y las horas que siguieron al amanecer. Por eso había salido de la Sala Común con una hora de antelación.

-¿Va a entrar o prefiere cumplir su castigo desde el pasillo?

Lo miré. Me di cuenta de que él había entrado en su despacho, mientras que yo seguía allí de pie, plantada en mitad del pasillo.

Me apresuré a entrar.

Me dirigí a la zona que Snape me indicó, un pequeño rincón a poca distancia de su escritorio, donde había una mesa y un taburete de madera de aspecto viejo. Sobre la mesa, un cuchillo, un par de guantes de piel de dragón y dos recipientes. Dejé la mochila junto a un cubo bajo la mesa.

-El profesor Slughorn me los trajo esta mañana. En uno de los recipientes tiene lobalug. Tendrá que abrirlos, extraer la bolsa donde almacenan el veneno y verter todo el líquido que contienen en el cuenco vacío. El contacto con la piel es muy dañino, como estoy seguro que debe saber –añadió, con burla.

De esa manera, me dispuse a pasar lo que sabía que iba a ser una tarde muy, muy larga.

Por suerte, la tarea que tenía por delante requería gran parte de mi concentración, pues tenía que tener mucho cuidado al cortar la piel del lobalug para no cortar algo que no debiera. Y una vez seccionado, debía extraer la bolsa con cuidado para no romperla.

Era aún más complicado cuando las manos no dejaban de temblarte.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver a Snape por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba sentado en su mesa, trabajando rodeado por montones de pergaminos. En mi sueño, su mesa no estaba tan llena de pergaminos…

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza para apartar aquel pensamiento, lo que provocó que cuchillo y lobalug cayeran con estrépito al suelo. Me levanté a toda prisa y lo recogí todo mientras Snape me observaba. Sabía que me estaba observando, aunque no me atreví a comprobarlo.

Cuando volví a sentarme, me di cuenta de que podría haber usado la varita, en lugar de arrastrarme yo misma por el suelo. ¿Qué me pasaba? Seguro que Snape se estaba riendo de mí en aquel momento. _Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia que olvida que es una bruja…_

Respiré profundamente y traté de calmarme, con la esperanza de centrarme. De poco me sirvió.

Cada vez que Snape cogía o movía algún pergamino, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, mi corazón daba un vuelco. Incapaz de mirarlo, lo imaginaba allí sentado a pocos centímetros de mí: hombros anchos, cabello oscuro y rostro anguloso, inclinado sobre su trabajo… Aquella imagen se mezcló con el Snape de mis sueños; con aquel hombre misterioso que me rodeó con sus brazos y me hizo el amor.

A punto estuve de volver a lanzar el cuchillo por los aires. ¡Por Merlín, Hermione, serénate! No eran más que pensamientos, el Snape real jamás se enteraría de lo que estabas pensando.

Pero, ¿no era Snape un experto en Legeremancia, el arte de leer la mente? ¿No podía estar en aquel momento leyendo todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos?

Olvidando toda precaución, levanté la vista de los lobalugs y lo miré fijamente, casi con violencia. Snape, en cambio, seguía concentrado corrigiendo trabajos de clase.

Por supuesto. Leer la mente era una intromisión demasiado grande como para no percibirla. Harry fue perfectamente consciente cuando le ocurrió.

Suspiré. Si Ginny me viera… Aquí, totalmente fuera de mí por el simple hecho de su presencia.

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar su reacción la noche anterior, cuando al fin le conté quién era el caballero de mi fantasía. El grito que pegó se oyó en toda la Sala Común; suerte que ya no quedaba nadie más que nosotras para oírlo.

-¡A Hermione le gusta Snape! ¡A Hermione le gusta Snape! –canturreó, dando botes en el sofá. Yo me apresuré a taparle la boca para impedir que continuara, pero ella se escabulló como un gato y se puso a bailar por la Sala Común al ritmo de su propia canción. Me di por vencida y me hice un ovillo en el sofá, totalmente abochornada.

Al cabo de un rato, se aceró a mí y me retiró el pelo de la cara con delicadeza.

-Venga, sólo era una broma –me susurró-. Vamos, cuéntame tu teoría. Sé que lo estás deseando.

A pesar de lo avergonzada que me sentía, sonreí. Hice un esfuerzo y me incorporé.

-La verdad es que no tengo teorías –reconocí-. No sé por qué fue él el hombre de mi fantasía, ni por qué hice… lo que hice, con él.

-¿Te atrae físicamente?

-¡No! –exclamé, alarmada por la idea. Ginny continuó, con expresión pensativa.

-Eso pensaba yo. Con ese pelo tan grasiento que tiene… -en mi sueño no era grasiento en absoluto-. Y su personalidad tampoco es que sea deslumbrante…

Por más vueltas que Ginny le dio, no logró sacar ningún motivo para que yo sintiese más que repulsión por Snape. Así que me fui a la cama, obsesionada con el tema.

¿Cuáles eran mis sentimientos hacia Snape? Me costaba separar los sentimientos de los demás de los míos propios.

Un exmortífago que se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Un profesor estricto con preferencias no disimuladas hacia su propia Casa. Alguien que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacer pasar un mal rato a los alumnos de Gryffindor. Alguien de quien Harry desconfiaba, pero que le había salvado la vida varias veces.

¿Me atraía? Imposible. Nunca había tratado con él, más allá de la relación profesor-alumna. Y físicamente… En fin, era demasiada la diferencia de edad como para pensarlo siquiera.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué me temblaba todo el cuerpo cuando lo tenía cerca?

He oído que Potter logró entrar en Pociones este año –murmuró Snape, sacándome bruscamente de mi ensoñación y devolviéndome a presente. Lo miré, incrédula. ¿Me estaba dando conversación?

Medio lobalug más tarde lo comprendí. Probablemente Snape buscaba algo nuevo para burlarse de Harry durante las clases. Decidí que no iba a darle esa satisfacción. No obstante, parecía seguir esperando mi respuesta.

-Así es. Le va bastante bien, de hecho –no pude evitar dejar escapar una levísima nota de resentimiento. Intenté disimularlo, añadiendo-. La complejidad de las asignaturas de sexto año es muy superior a la del curso anterior.

Oí cómo Snape soltaba un bufido. ¿Acaso había dicho yo algo gracioso? Me asusté.

-Así que Granger está teniendo dificultades en Pociones…

-¿Qué? No, yo no quise decir… -solté apresuradamente. Me quedé callada al ver que se levantaba y se ponía junto a mí. Agarré el cuchillo con fuerza y mantuve la mirada fija en el lobalug que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Tranquilícese, Granger. No soy yo su profesor de Pociones este año.

En eso tenía razón. No era él quien me evaluaba. Él había sido el profesor de Pociones durante muchos años, quizá tuviera algún consejo que darme. Pero estábamos hablando de Snape.

-Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas –dije, tragándome mi orgullo, mientras abría con cuidado la piel del lobalug con el cuchillo. Las palabras salieron sin que yo pudiera controlarlas, como por efecto de veritaserum-. Seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Pero no es suficiente, nunca es suficiente –añadí, clavando el cuchillo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Snape rodeó la mesa y se situó frente a mí. Lo miré. Tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada.

-Aprender el arte de la elaboración de pociones no consiste en seguir las instrucciones de los libros al pie de la letra –dijo. Podía sentir la pasión en su voz-. Se trata de comprender por qué los textos indican hacer tal cosa, y de buscar el modo de obtenerlo por medios más eficaces.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. No obstante, aplicar aquello debía ser más fácil para magos con un talento natural para las pociones, como él.

Me encontraba tan absorta en la utilidad de aquel consejo, que apenas me percaté de que estaba hablándome de nuevo.

-… Si sigue teniendo dificultades en Pociones, puede pasarse por mi despacho. Le mostraré qué es lo que debe hacer –hizo una pausa-. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que dar clases particulares a los Gryffindor rezagados, pero si no es capaz de mejorar por usted misma…

Debía de estar sufriendo algún tipo de enajenación mental transitoria o algo. Snape jamás se ofrecería a ayudar a una _sangre sucia_ desinteresadamente. Porque… era desinteresadamente, ¿no?

En mi cabeza empezaron a formarse imágenes de mí recibiendo clases particulares de Snape. ¿Y si luego quería algo a cambio? Algo como ser su juguete sexual…

Me imaginé a mí misma apoyada en su mesa, él tras de mí, subiendo sus manos por mis piernas…

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

El cuchillo atravesó con fuerza la bolsa donde el lobalug almacenaba su veneno, salpicando el líquido por todas partes.

Yo apenas fui consciente del desastre. Sólo vi cómo Snape sacaba la varita y me apuntaba con ella. Aún perdida en mis pensamientos, me imaginé que iba a desnudarme con un movimiento de varita.

Recuerdo cómo la habitación se tambaleó y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

A través de mis pestañas, pude ver destellos de luz oscilante. Poco a poco, la consciencia fue volviendo a mí.

Sentí un escalofrío, me arrebujé un poco más en la manta que me cubría. ¿Estaba en mi cama? Debí haber entrado en un sueño muy profundo…

Un momento. Junto a mi cama de la torre de Gryffindor no había ninguna pared de piedra. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Estaba en las mazmorras.

Miré a mi alrededor. Frente a mí, una puerta abierta daba a lo que parecía… ¡El despacho de Snape! Y entonces fui consciente: estaba en la cama de Snape.

Empecé a tirar de las mantas y a ponerme en pie, con tanto ímpetu que el mareo me obligó a tenderme de nuevo.

El ruido alertó a Snape, que apareció bajo la puerta, su silueta negra en contraste con la luz del despacho. No dijo nada.

-¿Qué… ha pasado? –pregunté, mientras volvía a incorporarme. Esta vez más despacio.

-El veneno te cayó encima y perdiste el conocimiento.

Fruncí el ceño. Creía que el veneno era un ácido que quemaba cualquier cosa… No sabía que también hacía que la gente perdiera el conocimiento.

-Te desmayaste cuando intenté evitar que el ácido te cayera en la piel –respondió Snape, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Te salpicó en la ropa –añadió, señalándome con la cabeza.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi camisa: estaba llena de agujeros. La piel parecía estar cubierta de una sustancia verde.

-Tenías algunas quemaduras. Será mejor que te pongas el ungüento durante varios días. Madame Pomfrey podrá darte un tarro.

-¿Por qué no estoy en la enfermería? –pregunté, sin pensarlo.

Bajo la luz de las velas, pude ver que Snape parecía enfadado.

-Creo que mis capacidades curativas son suficientes para un caso como el suyo, señorita Granger –replicó-. Si no lo cree así, le sugiero que no tenga más accidentes en mi presencia. Y ahora, será mejor que vuelva a su dormitorio.

Observé abochornada cómo regresaba a su despacho.

Me puse en pié y dejé las mantas apiladas a un lado de la cama de Snape. No había sido mi intención ofenderlo.

Me encontraba ya abriendo la puerta de su despacho cuando me armé de valor y me giré hacia él.

-Siento lo ocurrido. Le agradezco haberme ayudado, profesor.

Salí de allí todo lo rápido que mis piernas me permitieron.


End file.
